Les enfants des ténèbres
by Narsha
Summary: Le plan Œil de la Lune est un franc succès. La population mondiale se divise entre ceux qui sont sous son emprise et ceux qui y ont réchappé, et tentent de survivre et de secourir leurs proches prisonniers du plus puissant des Genjutsu. Recueil de Oneshot avec divers personnages.
1. Ciel de Sang

Le garçon presse le pas. Il n'a que trop trainé. Vite. Plus vite ! Il ne peut pas perdre plus de temps. Le soleil embrase les nues, accrochant désespérément ses doigts de lumière aux cimes des arbres et des montagnes. Il accélère le pas et force son regard au sol. Règle 2 : Ne jamais lever les yeux au ciel. Règle 6 : Aucun retour n'est possible après le crépuscule. Bientôt, il sera bloqué dehors. A tout jamais.

Le sac de vivres dans son dos est essentiel pour la communauté. Sa vie l'est encore plus. Il ne peut se permettre de la mettre en jeu. Le jeune ninja se déleste de sa charge, et l'enterre sous une racine. Il prend soin de mémoriser cette cache. Il reviendra demain. Allégé, son corps se meut plus aisément. Ses pieds manquent de trébucher à chaque fois dans son empressement mâtiné de panique. Autour de lui le manque de lumière se fait cruellement ressentir.

Les ombres se dotent de reflets rouges.

Konohamaru retient un juron lorsque sa longue écharpe prend dans les ronces et l'étrangle. Forcé de s'arrêter, il déchire l'étoffe précieuse à grands coups de kunai et la laisse là. Une loque pend autour de son cou. Un puissant coup de talon le remet en course. L'entrée de la caverne est proche.

Soudain un bruit l'alerte et une coulée de sueur froide roule le long de son échine. On le suit. Et c'est très mauvais signe. Dans sa crainte d'être bouclé dehors, il a omis toute prudence. Il a laissé trop de traces. Un aboiement tout proche fait chavirer son cœur. Il est fait !

La pointe de pierre se dresse au beau milieu des broussailles. Il force ses jambes déjà malmenées à s'en déchirer les muscles. Dans son élan il percute le grand roc. Ils ont déjà tout fermé.

Un adolescent gémit de désespoir sous la lune rouge.

Trop tard pour rejoindre l'abri. Il doit éloigner les poursuivants de l'entrée nord. Son poing heurte durement le rocher alors qu'il étouffe un sanglot. Il tente de garder espoir et sanité. Mais comment faire lorsqu'on est presque certain de sa propre fin ?

Le reste de son foulard déchiré lui sert à se bander les yeux. Il ne pourra voir qu'au sol. Le Genjutsu qui affecte les amateurs de clair de lune et quiconque rencontre les derniers détenteurs du Sharingan ne l'atteindra pas. Reste le problème des chiens ninja et leurs maîtres. Les insectes attardés dans le froid hivernal cessent de caqueter. Un lourd silence malsain envahit la plaine.

Les battements de son cœur et de ses pas foulant les herbes givrés emplissent ses oreilles. Il attend la venue de l'ennemi. Si jamais la grotte est attaquée, l'issue du combat est incertaine. Mais toute aussi funeste. Les malheureux prisonniers du rêve du rêve éternel de Juubi ne sauront jamais quel sang a coulé sur leurs mains. Le jeune Sarutobi réprime un frisson. Il ne sait si c'est de froid ou d'effroi.

Le halètement des canidés et leurs aboiements se rapprochent. De brefs ordres criés retentissent. Il ne les comprend pas. Dans le silence ambiant, Konohamaru adresse une prière à son grand père et à son oncle partis trop vite. Une lame s'enfonce dans son ventre et il l'ignore. Un corps lourd et poilu le percute au bras droit. Son manque de visibilité le désavantage. Il dégage son membre prisonnier de la gueule baveuse avec douleur. Du sang coule entre ses doigts, se mêlant à celui qui gicle du poitrail qu'il éventre. Il bondit pour éviter un autre animal et un nuage de fumée sort de sa bouche et recouvre la plaine. Lorsque ses dents claquent, les cendres s'embrasent d'un coup asséchant ses yeux humides. Une lumière aveuglante jaillit dans la nuit. Il entend le cri des bêtes et des hommes qui se mêlent en brûlant. Sa cheville gauche craque sinistrement lorsqu'il retombe au sol. Il n'a pas le temps pour se plaindre.

En boitant, une main comprimant sa blessure au ventre et la lame qui y est plantée, il fuit encore. Le tissu sur ses yeux glisse et tombe au sol. Trop tard pour s'arrêter. Il doit continuer. L'orée de la forêt lui offre une mince barrière entre son regard et le ciel de sang. Il se jette dans un arbre creux et scelle l'entrée d'un Doton. Un mur de boue l'isole du monde extérieur. Les nuits étaient longues en hiver, et froides. Dans l'air moite qui se raréfie, il frotte ses mains pour se réchauffer. La morsure est plus profonde que prévue, elle s'est sans doute infectée. Sa tenue s'imbibe peu à peu de sang. Sa tête lourde lui tourne à cause de l'anémie. Dans son alcôve de ténèbres, il attend le retour du soleil en priant.

Quelqu'un tente de pénétrer. Plusieurs inconnus sans doute, mais la terre dure résistait. Pour combien de temps ? Le sol sous lui est poisseux de sang et d'humus mêlé. Il ne sait pas ce qui va l'achever en premier : l'hémorragie ou les ennemis postés dehors. Il espéra qu'ils partiraient à l'aube.

Il plisse les yeux quand la lumière inonde son abri. Une main se tend vers lui dans les rayons cramoisis. Etaient-ce ceux de la lune rouge ou de l'aurore salvatrice ? Il ignorait à qui était le bras qui le tirait au dehors par le col. Il n'avait plus la force de résister à son destin. Il ne se souvient plus que des yeux rouges de l'inconnu…

Règle 1 : Ne jamais fixer un détenteur du Sharingan dans les yeux.


	2. Mélancolie mentale

L'homme pressa brièvement l'interrupteur de la pièce. Le bouton claque dans le silence de la caverne sans provoquer autre chose qu'un vague grésillement des néons accrochés au plafond. Il soupira, ces installations méritaient clairement un remplacement. Le seul problème était que l'approvisionnement ne viendrait jamais. Ils ignoraient à qui ils pouvaient faire confiance en ce bas-monde.

On ne pouvait deviner au premier coup d'œil qui était prisonnier du Tsukoyomi Eternel. Enfin si, tous savaient de source sûre que ceux qui marchaient la nuit étaient condamnés à l'illusion du Sharingan. Ou du moins la probabilité qu'ils gardent leur sanité était très compromise. Mis à part quelques agents d'élite que l'on savait capable de rester les yeux fixés ailleurs que sur l'astre rouge, quiconque sortait après le lever de la lune se voyait bouclé au dehors de la communauté par sa propre imprudence. Les accidents avaient été fréquents au début, maintenant on savait.

Yamanaka Inoichi passa une main sur son visage marqué de rides de vieillesse. Il avait perdu le fil du temps qui s'écoulait depuis longtemps. Mais la vie continuait dans la caverne. Une nouvelle génération s'épanouissait dans ces souterrains lugubres. Les enfants des ténèbres. Ceux qui ne goûteraient jamais au plaisir d'une marche romantique main dans la main sous le clair de lune. Ceux qui ne profiteraient pas d'un bain de minuit dans le reflet du gros œil blanc. Ceux qui vivraient dans la peur de la tombée de la nuit.

Le chef du service des renseignements secoua la tête et lâcha un rire nerveux qui rebondit contre les murs de pierre. L'écho de son désespoir dans la solitude le plongea de nouveau dans la mélancolie des jours heureux. Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. L'image du sourire narquois d'Ibiki Morino lui vint en tête.

« Mon vieil ami, que penserait-tu du vieux nostalgique que je suis devenu ? » murmura-t-il en installant la salle pour l'invité de marque qu'elle allait recevoir aujourd'hui.

Ouais, Ibiki se serait bien payé sa tête. Sauf que… Il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de revoir sa sale gueule balafrée. Etait-il prisonnier pour l'éternité du monde fantastique d'Uchiha Obito et Marada ? Ou bien se gaussait-il six pieds sous terre ? Il ne savait pas.

On ne savait jamais. Le ciel de sang avalait les gens un jour et ils ne revenaient pas.

Inoichi serra les poings avec rage. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il avait encore du travail à faire.

Durant son moment d'absence, les gars avaient déjà amené le prisonnier dans la salle. Déjà ils le faisaient s'agenouiller dans l'exigu réceptacle. Le chef du clan Yamanaka fixa l'appareillage à leur disposition d'un air désabusé. Et on s'attendait qu'il accomplisse des miracles avec ce matériel de récupération. Avec des morceaux de tôle assemblés avec trois bouts de ficelle, les installations de Konoha avaient été reproduites. Mal. Et il devait s'en contenter.

Depuis combien de temps ? Il l'ignorait. C'était comme si ce monde avait une tendance à le faire vieillir prématurément. Fichu ciel de sang !

Ses assistants s'installaient déjà à leur poste, derrière leur bureau de fortune. Les tuyaux pulsaient jusqu'au corps de l'adolescent qu'ils allaient interroger en ce jour. Une place libre, il manquait quelqu'un. Qui ? Il ne savait pas, avec la rotation des effectifs et son esprit vagabond, il avait tendance à les confondre. Un signe de main de sa part et l'absent fut remplacé. Il croisa le regard bleu de sa fille. Evidemment qu'elle aurait saisi sa chance de s'immiscer dans cet interrogatoire. Il ne sut s'il devait s'inquiéter plus de son visage exsangue ou de la lueur inhabituelle qui enflammait le bleu de ses iris. Il soupira. Si elle était là, il n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de l'infirmière qui gèrera la bonne santé de leur prisonnier. Il aperçut une queue de cheval rose et les yeux verts sous la tenue médicale et le masque.

Après un dernier soupir, il se força à chasser ses pensées de son esprit jusqu'à le vider entièrement. Rien ne devait pouvoir interférer avec sa mission actuelle. Des yeux il vérifia que ses aides étaient prêtes. Puis il apposa ses mains sur la tête du garçon qu'ils interrogeaient.

Il s'agissait d'Uchiha Sasuke.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à l'esprit du garçon, représenté par un cerveau en activité, et des rouleaux de parchemin simulant des zones de stockage. Chacun posa sa main sur un rouleau qui commença à se dévider plus ou moins rapidement selon la dextérité du chercheur. Ils devaient trouver la moindre information sur Madara. Mais aussi estimer qu'il était possible de sauver le jeune Uchiha, et par conséquent de l'utiliser dans la guerre qui opposait le monde à ses ainés.

Ainsi commença le lent travail d'épluchage de la vie d'Uchiha Sasuke.

Puis, Inoichi arriva à quelque chose d'intriguant. Il ne s'agissait pas à proprement parler d'un souvenir. Plutôt quelque chose qui se déroulait en temps réel pour le jeune homme. Ce qu'il y vit ébranla Inoichi au plus profond de lui-même, ravivant ses blessures les plus profondes. Un goût salé lui roulait sur la langue, et un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il eut conscience que la situation était anormale. Il n'était même pas certain que ce qu'il faisait à ce moment là avait un quelconque sens. Il n'avait eu besoin que d'une image, une seule vision pour comprendre.

L'œil de lune était en lui. A jamais…

« Salut Ibiki, ça faisait longtemps… »


End file.
